The Significance of Letting Go
by FaerieRavyne
Summary: Chapter 6 added. To let go of all walls people learn that they can lose much but gain the greatest reward of all. InuKag & SessKgra. Pls R&R.
1. Proloque

The following may seem as if I began in the middle of the story, but the beginning is very significant. It is the reason for all the consequences that happen in the following chapters. This is the Prologue to the story.

Some of the references made in the story may be unknown and seem could not be part of the actual storyline of Inuyasha. Most of these come from the manga series which differs—slightly only, but some. If ever you get your hands on the manga, read it devoutly, it is a beautiful story—not to say that the anime was not close to the manga, it really is.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha—that is really sad, if only I was that imaginative—nor any are any of the characters of Inuyasha the manga or anime of my creation. I will not receive anything from the publishing of this story. I will say this, this story, however, is mine. It is from my mind. Any new characters that I create are also mine. Enjoy!

**The Significance of Letting Go: A Story of Inuyasha and Company**

**Prologue**

His eyes shined with the intensity of his emotions, "Don't you dare hurt her, Naraku," Inuyasha growled. A chill went down Kagome's spine. He sounded different; she knew what that difference was, Inuyasha had transformed.

She glanced down at his right hand; he still gripped the Tetsusaiga! How could he transform if the Tetsusaiga was still firmly gripped in his hand. Tetsusaiga was more than a weapon, it held the demon side of Inuyasha in check; but, yet, he still transformed to save her.

Sesshoumaru was thinking along the same lines but he knew even more. Inuyasha, his half-breed half-brother, was radiating a power that was greater even than their father. And his scent—that was the most curious thing. Inuyasha's blood smelled as both full demon and human. The scent was not mingled denoting a half-breed, but each distinct of each other and yet the same. Right now the demon scent was overpowering the human scent. What's more, his scent and power seemed to be wrapping around that human girl he was always with.

Even if Kagome could not smell the scent surround her, she could feel the power. The tinkling fear that had been creeping down her spine gave way to a much warmer feeling. She felt comfort and safety surround her and she was no longer afraid for herself or Inuyasha. She felt something else also, but she could not quite place the feeling. This feeling was also causing something to happen with herself.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned to face her, his demon-red eyes burrowing into her brown ones. Yet, she felt nothing but a softness, gentleness, and…love.

"I would never let anything or anyone hurt you, Kagome," he said, "If anything where to ever happen to you it would be like a piece of me died."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed.

"How touching," Naraku sneered, "looks like I'll have to kill you both then. He shot black miasma toward the engrossed couple.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippou cried at the same time Mirouku shouted at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he felt it. The girl's power grew and began to encompass Inuyasha, then…_explosion_!

The group stood in shock as the dust hid the sorrowful sight.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his fighting stance and looked to Naraku, "You are a fool, Naraku; you are no different than my brother was, Half-Breed."

"Ku ku ku," Naraku crackled, "But I am still alive and stronger."

Sesshoumaru smirked as the dust began to clear from where the couple had stood. Everyone started at the scene that was before them.

Within a glowing silvery white barrier stood Inuyasha and Kagome, not even bothered by the blow Naraku had dealt. Kagome stood glowing with the same glow as the barrier. Inuyasha was also giving off a flow but it was a deep red and instead of encompassing the couple, it seemed to be passing into Kagome. And most shocking, they were…KISSING.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing with MY Kagome," Kouga yelled. Inuyasha looked up and Kouga swallowed his tongue. As Inuyasha turned to face Naraku, Kagome turned her face to see Kouga, sorrow and apology evident.

Kouga bowed his head in acquiescence. He had lost her. _Maybe, I had never had her_, he thought morosely, _but couldn't fault me for trying_. He looked at Inuyasha again and felt the change that had occurred within the dog demon. _Maybe the better man won out_.

"Now, Naraku, I am going to kill you," Inuyasha growled.

"Ku ku ku," Naraku sneered.

"Kagome, your arrow," Inuyasha said, "Show me the path."

"Right," Kagome nodded as she drew her bow. She began to sight Naraku and with a quick movement, shot her arrow.

"It's too high, Kagome," Shippou shouted.

_No it is not_, Sesshoumaru thought, _it is showing a path_. Something shimmered in the trail, something that tugged at his mind. Then he saw what his bother was trying to do. The arrow made a path of pure energy, with the ability to be able to create a larger and more powerful…WINDSCAR!

Yelling out, Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down breaking through Kagome's power stream. Diamond spears and the powered up Cutting Wind flew towards Naraku. Too late Naraku realized the power of this cutting wind; he was hit.

"You got him, Inuyasha," Mirouku shouted.

As the energy dissipated, Inuyasha still stood at the ready. _Damn, almost got him_, thought Inuyasha frustrated, _Where is he?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome queried, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," stated Inuyasha.

Finally, where Naraku had stood, the dust cleared. Nothing of the landscape was at all disturbed; it was pristine.

Naraku stared in wonderment from his hiding place. _His blow was that well focused_, Naraku realized, a_ll the energy towards the target and nothing more. I need time_. Then he vanished.

"What's that," Shippou pointed to the ground where Naraku had stood. Something was…_beating_…on the ground.

"Kagura-sama's heart," yelled Rin, running towards it. Sesshoumaru stopped her as she went past. "Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin queried looking up worriedly.

Inuyasha finally relaxed, "He's gone; he's escaped again." He sheathed his sword. "Kagome, Kagura's heart…you should purify it and set her free."

"Yeah," Kagome went past and picked up the weakening heart stone. Closing her eyes, the earlier glow surrounded her again and then past into the blackening heart. As the heart stone brightened to a red, it began to rise from Kagome's hand. It flew past the watchful eyes of Sesshoumaru and Rin's astonished face. As it hovered over Kagura's immobile body, it began to pulse. Finally, with a flashed of light, it entered her body. Color finally began to creep back into her face; she moaned but fell unconscious again.

"Kagura-sama," Rin cried as she ran towards the demon-ness.

Kagome collapsed in exhaustion but Inuyasha was already by her side to catch her. "You did well, Kagome," he said to her softly, "Rest now; Naraku won't be back for awhile. I might not have destroyed him, but I did wound him a great deal, so he needs time—a lot of time."

Kagome smiled into amber eyes and shut her own, then promptly fell into a regenerative slumber. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and then cradled her in his arms.

"You should attend to your own mate, brother," Inuyasha finally said. Sesshoumaru startled then narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. He began to open his mouth to say something snide, but closed it as he looked into his brother's eyes in their half-breed state. Inuyasha turned away from Sesshoumaru, "Do not deny it, Sesshoumaru. Don't be a fool."

"I am never a fool," Sesshoumaru's calm exterior returned and then he also turned away. Walking towards Rin, who was kneeling over Kagura, he said to her, "Come, Rin, we are leaving." Rin looked up expectantly. "Jaken!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken finally came out from hiding.

"Take Rin," Sesshoumaru looked at her and she stood and smiled knowingly. She turned towards Jaken, and then promptly walked past him. Jaken stopped, surprise written all over his face, then he quickly turned and ran after her, "Hey, wait for me!"

As they disappeared into the forest, Jaken could still be heard scolding her, "Why didn't you do as you were told? You could have died, AGAIN. And why did you protect that woman? That Naraku would have no qualms about destroying you, then where would you have been, DEAD…AGAIN…" He obviously kept up the tirade, but they could no longer make out what he said.

Inuyasha jerked attentively and turned back around to face his brother as he spoke, "Has she really been freed from Naraku." He said it quietly, barely audible. If it had not been for Inuyasha's demon hearing, he would never have heard it.

"Yes," he replied just as low.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a small movement, barely noticeable, then reached down and picked up Kagura's unconscious form. He cradled her just as Inuyasha cradled Kagome, and then began walking toward the forest, where Rin and Jaken had disappeared.

When he was gone from sight, Inuyasha turned towards his friends, "We should go. Kagome needs to rest and we will do that at Kaede's." They all stared after him and he disappeared through the foliage around the clearing. After a second they all looked at each other, shrugged, then followed suit.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter in this little story. I hope you are enjoying it. For a while, I have been writing this so I will update quite often. I have other stories—much older than this one—that I would like to get back to so please don't despair when and if I begin slowing this down. Also, I do enjoy any comments you wish to give; it would only help in the creation of this story.

**Chapter 1**

She could see nothing but black. _Could I be dead?_ No, she hurt too much and if one could feel any pain, then the body was still alive to feel it. She shifted her body, and then stopped when even greater pain assuaged her senses. She moaned.

"She's awake," she heard a little girl's voice. Then she heard footfalls come nearer to her on her makeshift bed. The footfalls stopped and she felt someone stand over her. Slowly, she lifted her eyelids—the only movement that did not seem to cause too much pain. Her eyes met with an unusual sight: a little girl kneeled beside her, smiling at her, and the demon brother of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, standing over her with his usual calm façade.

"Hello, Kagura-sama," the little girl grinned at her, "Do you remember me, I'm Rin-chan," She looked to Sesshoumaru, and then continued, "And my otousan, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagura's eyes snapped to Sesshoumaru's face to see if that little comment made him angry. Really, the nerve of this HUMAN child, calling this demon 'papa'. But there was no emotion, not even anger or annoyance, just calm.

He finally spoke, "I guess that human is not so powerful after all…Ah, she is only human."

Rin looked worried, "But she was powerful enough to help Kagura-sama, right." She looked on the brink of tears, "She has her heart, and that bad man can't hurt her anymore."

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru again. Could it be true, was she finally free of Naraku? "Yes," he said. Rin grinned enormously full of relief and Kagura sighed then winced as pain racked her body again.

"Inuyasha-sama destroyed him," Rind asked now.

"No, he did not," Sesshoumaru answered as he still stood over Rin and Kagura. "Rin, go into the village nearby, Jaken knows the way and what is needed. He waits for you outside. Go now."

"Yes, sir, Sesshoumaru-sama," She saluted, and then skipped towards the entrance of the cave where they had found shelter.

When she was gone, Sesshoumaru kneeled over Kagura and reached for the animal skin that covered her. Kagura flinched away in distrust, and then promptly flinched in pain.

"You need not worry," Sesshoumaru pulled the cover off her body, "I am only going to attend to your wounds." He pulled her into a sitting position to undress her. He seemed not to react to the exposed flesh. Kagura made no reply for or against his actions, she was in so much pain that she knew that if she opened her mouth, she would scream. At that moment Rin returned, she stopped and stared at Kagura.

"What is it, Rin," he kept on with his ministrations as he queried.

"Jaken says that he does not need me to go with him into the village." Rin stared at Kagura's back as Sesshoumaru peeled the tattered cloth away. "Kagura-sama, the scar on your back, it is gone."

Even through her immense pain, the statement sunk into her mind. She WAS free.

"Rin, tell Jaken to remember the last time her went into a village alone."

"Oh, yes, sir," Rin turned and marched after Jaken.

When she was gone, Sesshoumaru brought his hand to Kagura's back. Trailing it down from neck to waist, he searched for the truth of Rin's statement. Kagura's body quivered with a myriad of feelings, none dealing with pain.

"That human is powerful," he commented reluctantly. "She has released you from your father's shackles." Kagura started, _F-father_, she faltered on her speech. "Yes, he is, you cannot deny it, for if it was not for him, you would not be." Kagura said nothing, but only sat still as he attended to her wounds. Neither did Sesshoumaru speak further. Soon he was done, wrapping her chest, ribs, wrists, and right angle. He laid her down again gently and then covered her with the animal skin again. He stood and walked to the fire and placed another log into the fire, building it up. He then walked to the cave entrance, staring out into the forest.

Soon she closed her eyes just to block out the world and think of the things she had learned of just moments before. Before long, though—previous to completing any serious thoughts—exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell into a restorative sleep.

Sesshoumaru knew when she had fallen asleep as her breathing became lighter and easier. He turned around to watch her sleep. She saved Rin from Naraku's attack even at the probable cost of her life—which she previously seemed to value over anything else, including her freedom at times. Did she do it just to spite Naraku or could she really care for anyone else than herself? She had made a comment before on the disgusting ways some of Naraku's demons demolished things and humans—not that he much care what happened to humans.

Then there was Inuyasha and his mate; Sesshoumaru shook his head at the absurdity of a demon (albeit half-demon) taking a human as a mate. However, he was stopped from that train of thought by the realization that he had taken in a human as his ward. He mentally shook his head, _back to the topic at hand_.

Inuyasha had transformed while holding the Tetsusaiga. As he understood, the Tetsusaiga holds Inuyasha's demon side in, meaning because the Tetsusaiga could slaughter 100 in one swing, there would be no need for Inuyasha to transform to protect himself and risk loosing control.

Yet, he did when his mate was in fatal danger. What was more, it seemed that their powers. Once they realized their true potential, worked with each other's power. This was something he would have to ponder. Also, what was that he had seen in the human's trailing wind?

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard Jaken, as usual, whining about something Rin had done. For what exactly, he could not make out. Not that it of any importance. For Jaken, if he was not complaining about something, he was not happy. Neither he nor Rin paid much attention to Jaken's whining. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly (Sesshoumaru would never show that he was smiling to anyone, though Rin always seemed to know when he was), and turned and walked back into the cave to prepare the water for the medicine to treat Kagura…

* * *

At Kaede's home village, Mirouku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara sat around Kaede's hut fire. "Thou is not kidding," Kaede said in amazement.

"No, Inuyasha did transform into his demon form while he still held the Tetsusaiga," Mirouku confirmed.

"What could it mean," Shippou asked.

"Could Inuyasha's demon side be too much for the Tetsusaiga to handle now," Sango queried.

"No," Kouga broke into the conversation. He sat at the doorway of the hut more out than in, refusing to enter the dwelling, "It has nothing to do with that. He can control his transformations now; he has control of all his powers."

"But why," Shippou shouted in frustration.

"Kagome," was Kouga's simple answer.

"That explains it," said Mirouku.

"Explains what," Shippou asked.

"You mean…" Sango trailed off.

"Yes," Mirouku confirmed.

"Mean what," Shippou tried again.

"That would explain that little scene earlier with Kikyo," Kaede mentioned what had happened when they had arrived back from the battle with Naraku.

_**They had just gotten in from the battle. Kagome, now awake, was still in Inuyasha's arms; she still seemed to be exhausted.**_

_**They had just walked through the Shinto pillars that marked the entrance to Kaede's village, when Inuyasha stopped and turned. The rest of the group had not notice this and had continued on. When they did notice Inuyasha was no longer with them a few yards later, they also stopped and turned. The reason was astounding.**_

_**Kikyo stood a few feet away and she stared at the couple. Inuyasha gently put Kagome on her feet, but held her against him else she fall to the ground. "Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke first.**_

"**_Kikyo," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up into his face. There was love in his eyes but it was different now, like someone looking fondly at a picture of their first love and basking in the past memories._**

"**_I am glad," Kikyo said to the couple, "I have come to give a blessing…and to give you both these." She held out her hand._**

"**_Where did you get those?"_**

"**_They were given to me, Inuyasha, to give to you and your chosen…"_**

**_Kagome looked again at the objects in Kikyo's outstretched hand. One was a golden filigree ring. It looked delicate and fragile, like thin golden threads interweaved together. In the center, surrounded delicately, was a single pearl. It was beautiful. The other was a wrist gauntlet. It looked plain, s simple gold gauntlet that was in any way too gaudy for a man to wear. Upon closer examination, however, one could make out the same intricate entwining design of the ring embossed into it. Near its base center there was also a pearl of the same quality as the ring._**

"**_You have decided, Inuyasha," it was a statement. "They wish for you to have these now. If you permit me, I shall preside over the ceremony."_**

"**_Ceremony?"_**

"**_Do you accept, Inuyasha?"_**

"**_It would seem that I have," Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "If you accept, Kagome, we will be together…forever."_**

_**Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and knew her answer immediately. "Yes"**_

_**Inuyasha approached a few steps, taking Kagome with him. He reached out and retrieved the delicate ring. "Give me your hand."**_

_**Kagome stretched out her arm, giving Inuyasha her hand. He began to place it onto her fourth finger, then stopped and looked into her eyes questioningly once last time. Kagome gave no protest and he slipped it into position. Kagome looked at Kikyo's hand and reached for the gauntlet. As she lifted it up she looked at Inuyasha. He held out his left arm. Kagome looked at the gauntlet. There seemed to be no hinge or seam, not did it seem to fit around his hand. In a flash of insight, though, she finally placed it against his wrist. In a flash of light, it was wrapped on his wrist. He turned his hand over, palm up, and Kagome saw the pearl rested right at his pulse point. She placed her left hand over his gauntlet over the two pearls that shimmered.**_

_**Suddenly, there was a hand over the two jewels. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at Kikyo, who had moved right up to them. "Now, I bless…" Closing her eyes, she began to chant. Warmth spread through Kagome and Inuyasha. They also closed their eyes and let the feeling wash over them. When Kikyo lifted her hand a single thread connected the two pearls; it flickered and then seemed to vanish.**_

_**When Inuyasha and Kagome finally opened their eyes, Kikyo was already walking off into the surrounding forest. Inuyasha watched for a moment, but turned away to speak to Kagome, "I think that you should rest in your own time."**_

**_Kagome startled and looked at Inuyasha with disappointment evident in her eyes. _He still can't forget about Kikyo, even after…**

_**Inuyasha had not seen the look on Kagome's face. "Kagome and I are going to her time. When she has rested, we will return." Kagome was not listening. "Even though, Naraku was badly wounded, there are still his demon incarnations. You all should have not trouble and be able to handle those. We won't be gone long."**_

_**With that said, Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and ran off towards the Bone Eater's Well.**_

"Ye see now," Kaede said.

"Yes, it is clear," Mirouku said.

"What's clear," Shippou screamed.

They all sighed, but Sango finally spoke up, "You will understand when you're older.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is my next installment of my story. Hope you like it. I am not much for words, but I hope that my story is speaks for itself. Please review my story; I would like to know what you think of it.

Standard Disclaimer applies…

**Chapter 2 **

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to the morning sun and stretched her muscles. It seemed that she had sleep for days. _Ah, but one could sleep for days if one had a warm comfortable bed instead of a hard cold ground._

She sat up quickly in realization. Inuyasha had brought her home. A sadness overcame her. She dragged herself out of bed and into a bath. As she soaked away her misery, it washed away only to be replaced by anger.

_How could he_, she fumed as she walked down to breakfast, _and after what happened_. She looked down at her hand and then got even angrier. _Uhhhh,_ she thought as she walked to the table. She sat down hard; she was not going to be good company today.

_I am going to go through that well and when I find him, I am going to kill him…no, I'll do worse…I will find something worse to do to him_. "Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Kagome looked up and came face to face with the target of her anger. She stared at him, the anger draining away to be replaced with relief then joy. Not paying any mind to the people and set table, she jumped over and into Inuyasha's arms. She kissed him and he kissed back.

A dainty cough brought them back to the present and their audience. "Souta, let Kagome sit beside Inuyasha," their mother said.

"But, mom…" Souta begin.

"No 'buts', you've been sitting beside him for two days already, now move."

"Two days," Kagome asked as she settled next to Inuyasha.

"You're mother thought that you needed the rest so she didn't let me get you up sooner," Inuyasha said, his violet eyes telling her that he did not agree with that.

"Oh," she said as she picked up a plate and chopsticks, "So I've been asleep for two days." She stopped mid-thought when she came to a startling realization. She glanced out the windows and saw the brilliant sunshine of the early morning, and then she looked at Inuyasha, who also had begun eating.

"Ahhh!"

"What," Inuyasha shouted back.

"Y…yo…your hair," Kagome pointed out.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's black and your ears, their normal, and…and…"

"It looks human," Inuyasha found the words for her.

"It is daylight and we are no where near a new moon phase," Kagome continued.

Inuyasha turned back to his food and spoke, "I can control it now."

"You can," Kagome asked dumbfounded. He nodded. "Oh, okay." She then continued with her meal. The others just looked on with amazement during the whole conversation and still stared in wonder.

It was decided that Kagome would not go to school today (Well more like Inuyasha decided), so she stayed home and helped her mother with some housework, while Inuyasha lent a hand with some temple chores with Grandpa. Souta did go to school.

"How was your day with Grandpa," Kagome asked leaning against Inuyasha while they sat under their tree after all the chores were done.

"Same as the past two days," he passed thinking a bit, "You know, I think he might be more senile then Jaken, Sesshoumaru's lapdog." (Kagome anime face fall.)

"That is possible," Kagome sighed, and then looked down at her hands, the ring on her left glittering in the sunlight. "Inuyasha, where is this ring from. When Kikyo showed it to us, it seemed that you recognized it." Inuyasha looked at her and then smiled.

Unbeknownst to them, Kagome's three friends approached from behind. They were making their weekly visit when they heard Kagome. They were about to yell out when they heard another voice—and this one was male. They glanced at each other, then begin approaching again, quieter.

"The ring belonged to my mother," he answered Kagome, "This," he lifter his arm, "belonged to my father. I didn't know it, but I understand now what it meant. Of course, my mother never wore it on her finger, usually around her neck, and even then well hidden. It would not do if it was known of her attachment to my father; he had a lot of enemies."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome leaned closer to him. The girls looked at each other with the same thing on their mind: _enemies_.

"It still is dangerous, Kagome, you shouldn't wear it where all could see it: being with me can be dangerous."

"I don't care," Kagome assured him, "It's the only thing that matters to me. Besides, you will always protect me."

"Yes, I will. I would kill and maim any who tried to hurt you," he promised. He lifted her head up and brought his mouth down to hers. The kiss was warm and gentle and loving.

Finally out of their stupor, the three girls jumped out from behind the tree, "KAGOME!" The couple jumped apart and stared at the three girls.

"Yuka…Eri…Ayumi," Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome, your engaged," Yuka asked.

"Engaged," Inuyasha queried,

"To be married," Eri replied.

"To be…you mean betrothed," Inuyasha finally got it.

"Of coarse that is what we mean," Ayumi said.

"But she is already my…" Inuyasha began to say.

"You're already MARRIED," all three shouted, then "You didn't invite us to your wedding."

"You didn't ask us to be bride's maids," Eri teared.

"How could you," Yuka teared.

"It also does not sound as if it is safe to marry him," Ayumi said. Kagome eye twitched. "We heard some of what you said."

"Yeah, he said," Eri pointed to Inuyasha, "that it would be dangerous. Does your family know what kind of man he is?"

Inuyasha looked at them incredulously as they continued to bombard Kagome with questions. _Was he the one, the backstabbing, over-jealous guy who was always going behind her back to his old girlfriend? Was he the one that treated her badly? Was he…_

Sometime later Kagome weaved a story to tell her friends, something about Inuyasha's family not really approving of Kagome and that they had kept pushing Inuyasha to his old girlfriend because they did approve of her. Inuyasha just agreed to everything she said. Apparently they had married in secret because of this reason.

"So, even your mother wasn't there," Ayumi asked.

"No," Kagome answered, "just some friends of Inuyasha, and it was a simple ceremony. There were no bride's maids."

The girls narrowed their eyes at Inuyasha; he cowered back, "What!" Kagome shook her head. _That was men for you_.

"Wow, Kagome, you haven't even finished high school and you're already married," Eri said.

"Yeah," she didn't sound to enthusiastic, then she looked to Inuyasha who had gotten up and walked a few feet away and she smiled, "Yeah."

"I know, we can have a party," Yuka said, "We'll have one tomorrow and we'll invite everyone."

"Uh, guys, a party…"

"And we can introduce Inuyasha—that's his name, right, Kagome—to everyone."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha desperately. He walked toward the group of girls. "What's wrong," he addressed her.

"We're going to have a party," Eri answered.

"A-a party," Inuyasha stuttered. "We can't, I mean, you can't, we're leaving tonight."

"Leaving," the three repeated.

"Well, postpone it, we're having a party and if you are not there then we will be VERY angry," Yuka glowered. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he nodded. Kagome could only stare at her friends. The three nodded with their approval and begin walking off to discuss preparations for the party. Something, though, seemed to be bothering them.

"Guys, that Inuyasha guy, he had said being with him could be dangerous." Ayumi said.

"Kagome didn't explain anything about that," Eri stated.

"And the story she gave us…something is just not right about it," Yuka agreed.

"Maybe his family would be mad at him if they thought Kagome wasn't right for him, but I doubt they hurt her…" Eri trailed off.

"That long hair and the way he stands and looks at other, it's like he believes he is superior. He looks like he can fight and what was it with the sword he had," Ayumi said. "It is all very odd."

"You are not trying to say he might be part of a gang or something," Yuka said.

"Not a gang," Ayumi thought out loud. "He said he had family that didn't agree with the marriage. Maybe they wanted him to continue a tradition…a tradition like that of…"

"No way, you can't say you think he is…" Eri gasped.

"Yakuza," Yuka whispered.

When they had left, Inuyasha and Kagome were finally left alone. "Your friends are…" Inuyasha paused for the correct wards, "You know, I would rather have a conversation with Naraku than try going against their wishes."

Kagome giggled at that, and then she become a little more serious, "You know, we can go," Inuyasha looked at her, "to the Feudal Era."

He smiled, "No, it's alright, we can go to the party. What's one more day?"

"Really?"

"Yes," he then bent his head and kissed her.

* * *

"Have you located her," Naraku questioned a demon.

"No, sir," the demon replied.

_Damn, where is she_, Naraku thought. _Only she knows where it is. I must get it before they figure it out._ "What of the other matter," Naraku continued out loud.

"They do not seem to be in the area. It's as if they disappeared."

"She doesn't wear clothing of this world. Perhaps…" Naraku grinned evilly, "Leave me." The demons left the room and he sat up carefully. "If I had done this before, I would have never gone through all that trouble." _Ah, but how to know the exactly how much time has passed between this time and hers. _He looked at the jewel in his hand. It was missing six pieces. He needed just six pieces.

The jewel…

_The jewel was the key_, Naraku thought. _This girl will be…is…Kikyo's reincarnation. When Kikyo was cremated it was done with the jewel. She took the jewel into the next life. So the jewel was with the girl, she had the jewel, or will have._

Naraku smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Why can't I go," Souta whined.

"This is for grown-ups," Kagome replied.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore," Souta tried.

Inuyasha bent down to whisper into Souta's ear. When done, he stood straight gathered Kagome by his side, and walked down the temple stairs. Souta had said nothing more.

"What did you say to him," Kagome asked when they reached the corner of the block.

"I told him that I would teach him the art of swordsmanship."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he walked off; he stopped and turned to Kagome a look of questioning on his face. "What's the matter?" Kagome smiled fondly at Inuyasha and caught up with him, sliding her arms into his. They began walking to the party. Feeling the warmth radiate off of him, she snuggled into him.

From now on, it would be like this, the way it had been last night. Inuyasha had held her in his arms as they lay in bed.

_**After supper, they had retired to her room and sat on her bed, his arms around her. They were finally able to discuss what had happened three days prior. "What was it that happened, Inuyasha," Kagome had asked.**_

"**_I do not understand it fully myself," he responded and hugged her closer to his body. "I do know that Naraku would have destroyed you and I could not let him."_**

"**_But it almost destroyed you instead."_**

"**_I would have been okay with that, so long as you lived. At that moment, I knew that I loved you." Kagome gasped at his admission, but he did not let her interrupt his speech, "Nothing was more important than you. The jewel...my revenge...my life. And when I realized my love for you, I also realized your love for me. Your love is what gave me strength to protect you."_**

"**_Inuyasha…" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw the truth of his words and love. Bending to meet her, Inuyasha closed his lips over Kagome's. It was a soft and tender kiss, not hurried._**

**_Opening his mouth slightly, he glided his tongue over Kagome's lips. Kagome, realizing what he wanted, opened her lips—delighting in the feelings that coursed through her body. Guiding her down, he lay over her and continued to show her his love for her through the night._**

Now as they walked down the street to the specified address her friends gave her she let her mind turned back to the greatest problem: Naraku. "Inuyasha, what will we do about Naraku and the jewel."

"When we go back, we will worry about that." They had reached the door to the address, "Let's worry about this party and your friends now."

"It will be alright, I will be with you," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He looked into her face, her eyes, and saw the love he felt reflected back with the same intensity as he felt for her. There would be no obstacle that they would encounter, that they would not be able to overcome. So long as they had love.

He smiled at his mate, "I know," he said. Then looking at the door, "Well, we might as well get this over with." He knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the next installment. I really have not much to say; I am not the type of person to write some trivial thing at the beginning of my stories. I let the story speak for itself. As for the few reviews that I have received, thank you. I know you are requesting some Sango and Mirouku, but I have not decided if their story will be in this. I hate to disappoint some people, but my favs are Inu / Kagome and Sess / Kagura. If anything is put in about the requested couple, it will only be minor in this story.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

**Chapter 3**

Kagura sat near the fire, looking into the flames. Rin sat near her talking about the gods new what. Kagura did not pay attention, but let the child continue because the voice soothed her.

She had been with this odd pack of Sesshoumaru's for several days now, healing from the wounds she had suffered when she had protected this child from Naraku. _Why_, she thought again, _Why did she protect this child?_ The child was nothing to her. Yes, in her naiveté, the child was kind to her and did not fear her, but it was no reason to sacrifice her life for the child.

"She has that effect on those she comes in contact with," Sesshoumaru stated as he stood beside Kagura.

Kagura started. She had been so engrossed with her thoughts that she had not even heard him approach. She ignored him.

"Where are you taking me," they heard Jaken whine.

"Don't worry," Rin answered, "I want to show you something."

"What is it," they heard Jaken ask as he followed Rin out of the cave.

"She is not at all subtle," Sesshoumaru said under his breath.

Kagura turned and looked at him, confusion in her eyes. _Did he say something…_ "I don't understand," she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He thought to explain, and then thought better of it. He sat down beside her. He sat looking into the fire a moment. Kagura was about to turn away thinking that he was not going to explain when he moved

He was swift in his movement, not giving her time to prepare herself. She gasped at the startling intimate contact but Sesshoumaru only deepened his kiss. His tongue thrust into her mouth, mapping the contours. His acute hearing picked-up her heartbeat's faster pace and he felt her body yield to his. His own heartbeat drummed in his ears.

Slowly he brought his hand from behind her head and trailed it down her neck, caressing her pulse point at the base. He released her mouth but continued kissing her, trailing down soft kisses across her check, around her ear, then down her neck. His hand trailed further down her shoulder and into her kimono. As his hand enclosed her breast, he gently bit into her neck.

Pain and pleasure mixed within Kagura's body as Sesshoumaru's sharp incisors broke into her skin. He kissed the small wound and then lapped the small amount of blood.

Keeping his hand on her breast, gently squeezing it he brought his mouth back to hers. This time her arms came up and around his neck. As she strengthened her hold quickly, she pulled her body closer to him.

The spell broken, Kagura flinched in sudden pain. Her labored breathing no longer the effect of the intense feelings brought on by the kiss. She concentrated on controlling the pain and did not notice when Sesshoumaru brought his hands to hers, releasing her death grip from around his neck. She groaned as more pain coursed through her arms her body as he brought her arms down.

Sesshoumaru got up, but Kagome did not notice. Her eyes closed, she concentrated wholly on the pain. Soon though, Sesshoumaru returned with a cup. He brought it up to her mouth and out of habit she swallowed the concoction. The tea would help with the pain, she knew from experience; already it was beginning to lesson the pain.

Sesshoumaru reached for her sash and undid it. He examined her wounds again and then rebound them. Although demons healed faster than humans, her wounds were serious enough that it would take even a demon a great deal of time to heal completely. Sesshoumaru had known this so he had no thought of taking this beyond a kiss and marking her.

"Why," she asked as he guided her to lie down. Sesshoumaru said nothing but brought his hand to her neck where he marked her. Some of the feelings that Kagura had felt when he had kissed her returned.

He seemed about to say something but quickly turned towards the entrance. His eyes narrowed and started towards the cave entrance.

Kagura was about to call out when he said, "Stay here, it's not safe out there."

Kagura eyes narrowed as she made to get up, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he said, and then sprinted out. Kagura did not understand.

* * *

"Where are you taking me," Jaken asked again after she had brought him several meters.

She finally let go of him but kept on walking through the forest. "No where, I just thought you would like to join me," Rin responded.

Jaken scurried after her, "What are you up to?"

She finally stopped beside the stream where they drew their water. "They just needed a little time; that's all."

"They…they who? The only two there was Sesshoumaru-sama and that demon wind-witch, Kagura. Why would they need time together? That's ridiculous."

Rin smiled and softly stated simply, "Kagura will be my new 'kaasan."

"What," Jaken asked; he did not hear what she had said, "What did you say?" Rin, however, had stopped paying attention. "Rin, are you listening to me?"

Across the stream she had spotted movement. She waited patiently—the one thing she had learned from Sesshoumaru—for something to happen. It did; from the brush, he emerged.

Kohaku.

They stared at each other; Jaken ran in front of Rin and extended his staff, "What do you want?"

Kohaku continued to stare at Rin. Rin was finally the one to speak, "What…"

"Where is she?" Rin knew whom he was speaking if.

"Why?"

"Naraku wants her back."

"She's free of him." Kohaku's eyes widened slightly. He had not been told this. "She's not going back and I will not tell you where she is."

"She is coming back," Kohaku took out his hitachi. Rin stepped back and Jaken raised his staff ready to spit fire, to provide enough time to distract him.

"Do it, boy, and I will kill you," a dark voice said from behind Rind. She turned and looked up to Sesshoumaru's calm façade. He was very angry, she knew.

Kohaku dropped into a stronger fighting stance. He had a job to do; he always completed all asked of him and his skills. When Naraku did not need him any longer, then he would be released.

"You would not last, boy; you are no match for me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin began. He looked at her and she knew he was more than just angry. She was worried.

"Jaken, take Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken grabbed for Rin and began pulling the adolescent from the battlefield. "Come child."

"Sesshoumaru-papa," Rin called out. Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge his ward.

Kohaku was almost surprised that the demon lord, whom Naraku had said cared nothing of humans—even hating his half-human half-brother Inuyasha—was not even fazed that this **human** child called him 'papa'.

"He is trapped like she was; Naraku controls him. He should be set free."

Sesshoumaru did have a mind to set the boy free. He began to reach for his sword. He paused when he heard a rustle from behind. Rin gasped in shock, "Kagura-mama." Sesshoumaru turned back to see Kagura step into the clearing.

"Kohaku," she said. Kohaku did not miss a beat, he throw the hitachi at her. It wrapped around and she flinched in pain. Sesshoumaru turned back to the boy, his demon red eyes flashing.

"I warned you, boy," he growled, his arm extending to reveal the poisonous claws. Kohaku jumped away, releasing the hitachi from Kagura to defend himself. Kagura fell to her hands and knees in pain; Rin ran to her.

As the battle between Sesshoumaru and Kohaku continued—mainly Kohaku evading Sesshoumaru—, Rin tended to Kagura. "He will kill him," she said.

"I don't understand. Before he didn't bother when he took you and attempted to hurt you. Why…why now?"

"He was given a chance. Now, he had gone too far; he attacked you," Rin explained. Kagura still looked confused.

Finally, Sesshoumaru disarmed Kohaku, but was able to still evade the demon's claws. Sesshoumaru paused in his attacks and looked up to the Saimyoushou that hovered overhead, "You may go back to your master and tell him I will be coming."

Sesshoumaru suddenly attacked Kohaku—he was caught off guard as he also gazed up to the Saimyoushou—and was not fast enough to evade the attack. I'm free, he thought as darkness enveloped him.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards Rin and Kagura—Jaken had gone off to get the demon dragon, Ah-Un—and saw the confusion on Kagura's face and the disappointment on Rin's. He was surprised the girl said nothing and held her tongue. He knew she wanted to tell him again that the boy was the same as Kagura. However, he had done what he had needed to do. He did not like the look.

He heard as the Saimyoushou float down and retrieve the piece of the jewel. He reached for his sword and sliced through the air where the demon bug flew over the body. It evaded the swing and flew off quickly, no doubt to give the master its prize. It mattered not; he was not interested in the jewel. He sheathed the Tenseiga.

* * *

Kohaku hovered on consciousness. It was odd, wasn't he dead. He had to be dead. The demon lord had dealt a fatal blow; he knew he had died.

Could Naraku have saved him from death's door again? But no, _it could not be_. He was to be free in death, he would have died in honorable battle—something he had not been able to be since Naraku trapped him. _No_, he moaned.

"He's awake," he heard a young girls voice. _A young girl?_ Kohaku felt someone kneel next to him and then something against his mouth. Poured in, he had not choice but to swallow the liquid. He coughed at its bitterness. Soon though, he felt the pain that had been making itself known ebbed to an ache—excruciating bit bearable.

"Better right," the voice said again, "It had to be watered down since your human and it would have done more damage than it would have done good."

Finally, he was able to open his eyes. He was looking into brown eyes. That girl: Rin. Looking around he saw Kagura sitting on the other side of the fire, staring into it. The demon lord stood away off at the cave entrance, watching intently what the girl did. _Or maybe I am being watched that I don't attack her again_, Kohaku thought, _Hardly likely considering the condition I seemed to be in. _He closed his eyes

"We are going," he heard Sesshoumaru said.

"But we can't move him," Rin said in rebuttal, "He's not like her." The voice seemed to be dying out.

"Naraku will come," he heard Kagura say. _No_, he thought as he slipped again into unconsciousness. "Or he will send someone here, someone more powerful."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "No one can beat Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said. He walked towards Rin and the sleeping Kohaku and stood over the two. Rin looked up then smiled knowingly. Jumping up and walking to Kagura—whom had stood when Sesshoumaru had walked to the girl—grabbed her hand and begin guiding her out.

A couple of days later, they had made a good distance that Sesshoumaru decided to stop. He turned and looked to Ah-Un—the demon dragon—­, Rin had fallen asleep sometime ago. The boy had woken up a couple of times and was given more medicine. He looked at the leads; Jaken was, of course, almost dead on his feet. Kagura stood beside him, she was stronger, but was wounded so was also exhausted.

"We will rest here," he said. Jaken quickly made camp and Sesshoumaru settled the sleeping Rin and Kohaku. Jaken joined them and was also soon asleep

"Why did you save him," Kagura asked as she settled near the warmth of the fire Jaken had started while Sesshoumaru had settled the adolescents. Sesshoumaru stood over her looking across the fire at the pair he had settled.

"I am going to destroy him," Kagura knew whom Sesshoumaru spoke of, "The boy will provide information."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"No, and it's not the reason I saved him."

"But you just said…"

"You should rest. You will need your strength."

"What I need are answers," Kagura said frustrated.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her and sighed. "He will keep her safe; it will be his debt, then his honor." Kagura didn't understand and was going to ask what he meant. "And I shall keep you safe."

He moved in quickly like the previous time. Kagura felt herself submit to the feeling coursings through her body again. _How did this man, this demon, have such an effect on me?_ Again, she made to wrap her arms around his neck, but Sesshoumaru was not going to let what happen previously happen again; he held her arms at her sides. She tried to get free but he was stronger. She gave in and let him draw her to the ground, never letting his lips part from hers. Deepening his kiss, so she could not protest—not that Kagura had a mind to—Sesshoumaru reach for her obi and begun to untie it.

Having her arms free, Kagura brought them up to his shoulders, running them into his haori. He moaned into his mouth, dipping his tongue into it. Having opened the kimono now, he brought his hand to her breast gently squeezing. Kagura moaned in deep pleasure that caused through her body.

Releasing her mouth, he trailed kisses down her throat and further down. His mouth finally came to her chest and he covered her erect nipple in hot wetness. Kagura's body surged upward, but Sesshoumaru brought his hands to her wrapped abdomen, keeping her from straining her healing body.

He cringed at the thought of what had almost happen to her when she was in her master's control. Bringing his roaring anger under control, he brought his body over Kagura's writhing one. His anger controlled, it immediately transformed into desire, as he had never experienced when his body came in contact with Kagura's.

He brought his mouth back to hers as Kagura moaned deeply, covering the loud sound that might awaken the others. Shedding his pants and opening his kimono, he brought his flesh against Kagura's.

Kagura didn't know what to think. Sesshoumaru kept on bombarding her with feelings she had never thought she could ever feel. She had come to understand some of what had happened several days earlier. Sesshoumaru was claiming her, pure and simple.

But did she want to be claimed. Did she want to gain her freedom to let it go for another type of imprisonment? True, Sesshoumaru had not ordered her to do anything—well, not in so many words. He had also not said that she could not leave. She was not bound—other than the fact he had claimed her as…

Soon all thought had vanished when she felt him come into her. True, she could leave at anytime, but why would she want to.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were on a similar course. He needed her bound to him and the best way, was to complete this. Not that he thought of this as a means to an end only.

No, this was not a job. Sheer pleasure a washed him as she moved in time together. He brought had his lips to the spot he had marked her and opened the wound again. He lapped at the small amount of blood that dripped down her neck. When her increasing moans had escalated, he brought his mouth over hers to muffle the sound.

The pain of the marking had only cause more pleasure to coarse through her body it seemed. Quickening and deepening, he felt the ultimate ecstasy run through her body. Her quivering body only brought him to the same ecstasy she had felt. _Was this the reason that her father had lost all reason when it came to that woman that had birthed that mutt Inuyasha?_

Finally regaining some sense, he notices he was still lying on top of Kagura. Mindful of her wounds, which had probably begun noticing that it was becoming painful, he rolled to his side.

Readjusting his kimono over them both—which had remained over them during their coupling—he gathered Kagura against him. Her breathing had returned to a semblance of normal.

"Why," she asked him again, "Why are you doing all of this. You saved me; then rescued him. I don't understand."

He gathered her closer to him, and then loosened his grip mindful of her wounds. She had not resisted—which gave him some hope, "There does not seem to be many whom can understand me. I am okay with that. Rin understands and Jaken _(whom I still don't understand how)_ understands me." He closed his eyes. "You should rest, we will be traveling again."

She suspected that that would be the most she could expect in the way of answers from Sesshoumaru. As she slipped into slumber, her last thought was that they were headed in a familiar direction. If she could trust Sesshoumaru, then that would be a good thing.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally, another chapter done. Not that this is a task that must be completed; I do thoroughly enjoy writing. Please review and tell me how you think this is going. Sorry cannot think of much to say (I am not that type of person). You must read and decide for yourself.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

**Chapter 4**

"Inuyasha," a girl asked, "Do you have any brothers?"

"Yes," he answered, "Why?"

"Well, it would be nice to meet someone like you and be lucky like Kagome."

"My brother is an asshole and, besides, he is already…" they did not let him finish.

"Ah, he is already married," all the girls whined. Inuyasha cringed with annoyance the sound of that chorus made.

"Any other brothers," another girl asked with hope.

"None that I know of, only my older brother and I," Inuyasha responded.

"Ah, he was your older brother," they chorused again, "and is probably the heir."

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha asked dumbfound, but no one heard as they had begun speaking amongst themselves. _What is wrong with people of this era, _he thought. He searched above their heads for Kagome. Spotting her, surrounded by those friends of hers; he began walking towards her. Before he could reach her though, a young man stepped in front of him, cutting off his path.

"Hello," the man said, "I am Houjo."

"Hello," Inuyasha almost growled, "I'm…"

"Inuyasha…Yes, I know. You're Kagome's boyfriend." Inuyasha's eye twitched, "So you are the one who took her from me."

"She belonged to you," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "I did not think she belonged to anyone."

Houjo ignored the comment, "It seems so odd, she was ill so often; it is amazing that there was time for you to get to know her."

"I've been with her a long time; I've know her for two years already," Inuyasha said confused at what this Houjo-person could be implying.

"Did you attend school near here?"

"No, I had tutors," Inuyasha did not think the truth of that statement could cause any trouble—he was the son of a princess after all.

"Tutors," Houjo asked startled. Could he… "So you have been ill also." Houjo felt sad; maybe that's why Kagome got together with him.

"Ill," Inuyasha, _not likely_, "I've never been ill a day in my life."

"What? Then how did you meet Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sliding her hand through his arm. Inuyasha turned towards her, his annoyed expression softening as his eyes locked into her face. "There are some people I want you to say 'Hi' to."

For a moment, he looked like he might protest to meeting more people, but soon he went with her anyway. It had been quite nerve-racking that Inuyasha had been talking to Houjo, but Kagome had been finally able to tear herself away from her friends.

Soon after entering the party, Inuyasha and Kagome had been separated from each other. Kagome had been a little worried, but calmed down when nothing too 'distracting' happened. An hour later, Kagome had seen Inuyasha amongst a group of girls—which caused a twinge of jealously—but noticed that he did not seem to be enjoying himself with the showers of ogling he had been receiving. As a matter of fact, he looked trapped.

She had wished she could have saved him, but her friends and their questions had her trapped as well.

"Kagome," Yuka asked, "You told us why you two married in secret but you didn't tell us how you met."

"Yeah, when did you have time to meet him? How long have you've known him," Eri asked.

"Two years," Kagome answered automatically.

"That's right," Ayumi began, "He's that two-timing asshole that kept leading you on."

"No, it wasn't like that," Kagome tried to explain for the hundredth time.

"Oh, yeah, you explained: his family wanted him to be with someone else," Ayumi finished.

"That seems straight out of a soap opera," Yuka sighed.

"But exactly how did you two meet, especially if you've been in and out of hospitals all this time." Eri asked again.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer by did not have one_. I never thought of that_, she thought, _Oh, grandpa, now I won't be able to keep my lies straight_. It was okay that she did not answer right away because her friends just kept asking questions.

"You haven't said much about him or his family—other than that they disapproved," Ayumi said.

Luckily, Kagome did not have to answer because the group of girls that have been surrounding Inuyasha surrounded her small group. "Oh, he has an older brother," one girl said. They all looked to Kagome.

"Well, yes, he does; his half-brother."

"What does his brother do," Yuka asked.

"He runs the family business; Inuyasha's brother takes after their father. Inuyasha…" Kagome could thing of anything that could describe what he did except, "provides protection."

The three friends looked at each other knowingly.

A thought finally occurred to Kagome, if the girls were here with her group, where was Inuyasha. She quickly surveyed the room and finally spotted him talking with… "Oh no," Kagome sighed, then with a gusto she did not know she had, she parted the sea of women and made her way to the two men. Making it to him, she was able to get him clear of Houjo.

Her three friends had followed her, wanting to ask her more pointed question. Unfortunately, they had just missed her as she rushed Inuyasha away. "Damn, I wanted to know where they met," Ayumi seethed.

"Maybe they met at a special school," Yuka said.

"Nope, he didn't attend school," Houjo said, "He had tutors."

"Tutors…" the girls gasped, "Just who is he."

Kagome had brought Inuyasha outside, away from the stifling room. She heard him sigh and smiled knowingly. He was exasperated with all the people and all the attention. She asked, "Do you regret coming?"

"Tired of the people, tired of all the questions, but regret, no, I do not regret giving you this," Inuyasha responded, "You've had fun, Kagome?"

"I've had some fun, but the most fun I've had this night is my time with you, right now." Inuyasha bent his head down to her and closed his lips over hers.

It was then that they heard a scream. Breaking their kiss, they turned their heads towards the noise, it came from inside. They quickly ran inside and were confronted with an awesome sight. "Who the hell are you," Inuyasha asked.

The person who was standing in the center of the room turned toward the couple that just entered. He stood up as he sneered at the pair. "There you are," he said as he looked to Kagome.

Inuyasha moved in front of her, "I asked, who are you?"

"Your power is what attracted me to you."

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled. _A demon_.

"He made me specifically to destroy you and in destroying you, he will be destroyed." He had looked pointedly to Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Ayumi asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Get back, Kagome."

"Right," Kagome retreated pulling her friends with her.

Reacting to her retreating figure, the unknown demon took out two katanas. Inuyasha dropped to a fighting stance. _Damn_, Inuyasha thought, _Tetsusaiga is at Kagome's home_. The demon attacked, Inuyasha dodged the double threat.

Finally figuring that this was a dangerous situation, people began running out of the room and tried to get as far as they could from the confrontation.

* * *

Inuyasha had told Souta he would teach him how to use a sword. A real sword. Was it any wonder that after dinner he could not resist sneaking into Kagome's room?

He knew it had not been taken. Kagome had been adamant, arguing with Inuyasha that he not take the sword. A party was no place to carry a katana, especially one that could not be easily hidden.

When he was safely in the room he scanned the interior and found what he sought near her bed, leaning against the wall under the windowsill.

A cool breeze wafted into the room. Souta smiled as he carefully treaded into the room further. After a few steps, a hand appeared on the sill. Souta stopped as he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Soon a face appeared over the sill—or what he could be defined as a face; it was covered by a mask with only violet eyes visible.

"Who," Souta begin, but the face and hand were gone before he could finish. Once gone, Souta thought that maybe he had imagined it. Then he remembered why he was there and began walking to the window to get… "The sword," he said when he noticed it was gone.

* * *

The fight had moved outside of the home which the party had been being held at. Before the two fighting figures had come crashing out, Kagome had been able to drag her friends and Houjo outside. As soon as Kagome had taken her friends a safe distance, Kagome had snuck away from her friends and rushed back towards the home where that party had been held. Before she could re-enter the home, Inuyasha came out to her. "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled to her demon mate.

"Stay back, Kagome," he said through a veil of his white hair. He was hurting a little, she could tell; he didn't have the protection of the Fire Rat hair kimono. Kagome had convinced him that he would not be needed it, the same as his katana, as Naraku was not in this world. _I was wrong_. "What is going on; how did he get here," Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered honestly but got distracted by her questions. It was then that the demon got a good shot and Inuyasha got thrown almost to their feet.

"Inuyasha," Kagome ran to Inuyasha.

"Damn it, Kagome, I told you to get out of here," Inuyasha coughed.

"Inuyasha, are you okay," she ignored his earlier comment.

"Kagome, got out of here," Inuyasha growled this time.

"No," Kagome retaliated, "So stop trying to get me to go. We made a promise to each other. I will not leave you." At that time, the demon chose to attack. The blast hit the couple, scattering dust in every direction.

"Ku ku ku," the demon with the swords laughed, "I have destroyed them. I don't understand how Naraku could have thought they were hard to destroy." As the dust began to clear, something seemed to shimmer around them seemed then seemed to disappear. The demon was a little surprised, but smirked when his fun would be prolonged. Even more surprising, but not so enjoyable, was when something fell from above right in front of the couple. It was a sword—a dingy looking sword at that.

"Tetsusaiga," he heard the white haired guy say—after a blow that had sent shrapnel everywhere after the first blow, this 'man' had appeared. After a few moments from when the sword appeared, something else fell from above.

"A bow and arrows," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha rant to the weapons, dodging a swipe of the demon and drew Tetsusaiga.

"What," the demon gasped. When the white haired guy gripped the katana and unsheathed it, it grew larger and in the style of a scimitar.

"Now," Inuyasha said, "I will destroy you." He turned to Kagome and tossed the bow and arrows, "Kagome, your arrows."

"Right," Kagome had caught the bow and arrows when they came down. The demon now noticed that the white haired guy had kept him distracted. Soon, though, Kagome begin shooting her arrows. Each one hit the mark.

"Ku ku ku, you silly girl," the demon snarled, "you have missed. None of your petty shots hit me."

Kagome stepped back as he advanced. When he would have taken the second step a wall of light rushed up in front of him.

"Now," Inuyasha began, "you die." The demon turned quickly, but the last image he saw of his opponent was the red demon eyes, which was followed by a wall of energy that tore through his body.

The wall of light dissipated and Kagome ran to Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "Wait here," he said as he let go of her quickly. It was not that he did not want to hold her, it was that he felt a presence; it was strong; she had felt it also. He jumped up to the roof of the building next door, landing lightly on his legs. His hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, he stared into the shadows. "Show yourself," he growled. A little to his left he caught the movement of two figures as they tried to sneak off. Jumping, he landed in front of them, cutting off their escape route.

Their faces still in shadow, he was at least able to discern a few things. There were only two, one with long black hair and a streak of white; the other was the opposite with white hair and a black lock. They both wore red kimonos, worn in a battle style—similar to his kimono—however, they had additional armor, a breastplate and leg shield. The white haired individual wore a pelt, similar to what Sesshoumaru would wear. The blacked hair individual had silk weaved around its figured—it fluttered in the wind. They both wore katanas at their side.

"I will not ask you again," Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusaiga, "Who are you?"

"We are no one you should worry about," said the white haired demon, it was male.

"We were only trying to help," the other said—it was female.

Suddenly, before he could ask more questions, the wind picked up. Inuyasha had to shut and shield his eyes, least be blinded by the dust that kicked up. "Go now," he heard a new female voice tell the others. It continued, directing the words to him, "They will not interfere again." Then it was gone.

Inuyasha looked around for a while but could no longer sense them. There was, however, a lingering scent left by the third individual that was somehow familiar. Inuyasha turned and returned to Kagome.

* * *

"That was unintelligent," the individual whose scent Inuyasha thought had seemed to have been familiar said, "You know you should not interfere. This is not your battle."

"Oh, do stop being a wet blanket, sister," the male said.

The second female was also offended, "Geez, sister, we're not idiots."

"Seems as you are," the sister whom seemed to be the older of them, "If father finds that you interfered in human matters…"

"Oh, do be quiet. That was not a mortal issue, that was a demon fight," the brother said.

"Beside, we were told…" the younger sister had begun but didn't finish as her brother shushed her.

"Told…" the older sister said. She swung in front of her two siblings. She was dressed in an orange kimono. Around her waist, a blue obi held it closed. Her hair was tied up in a simple ponytail and the length draped down her back, stopping at her lower back. In her hair there was a feather. "Most assuredly you were not told neither by father nor mother."

"No, not by them," the younger sister said as her brother tried to sign to her to be quiet. "Oh, do stop that, brother, we have been caught. We might as well own up to it."

"Women," he said and then promptly was hit on the head with a fan and a sword hilt. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you big goof," the older sister said, "Now who told you to interfere."

"We were not told exactly," the younger sister began.

"We were, more or less, guided to the decision to what needed to be done," the brother said.

"Well, who **guided** you to you decision," the older sister's patience was waning thin, which was an amazing feat usually, except when it came to her siblings.

"Uncle," both younger siblings mumbled.

"Un…" the older sister began, "Oh, father will definitely not like this." She turned and flew away on a feather. The other two looked at each other mournfully and followed.

* * *

When Inuyasha had left Kagome to follow the possible threat, Kagome was left holding the bag—a bag of questions. Her friends, when they noticed that she had not continued to follow, turned back to look for her. They found her standing near the home where the party had been held looking at the roof particularly.

"Who was that guy that attacked," Yuka asked. The guy was no where in sight any longer.

"Where is Inuyasha," Eri asked, "Did he abandon you?"

"Why did you come back," Ayumi asked, "Where you looking for Inuyasha?"

"What happened to the guy that attacked," Houjo asked.

Kagome turned wide-eyed and open mouthed towards them; she had forgotten about them. As she stared at them dumbfounded, her friends converged. "Stop," Kagome raised her voice. They all stopped mid-questioning. "Now, one at a time."

Before she could answer any, however, her friends stared wide-eyed behind her. She turned quickly, thinking another demon was going to attack, but only saw her mate. She squealed with delight and ran into his arms. A few moments later, settling his violet eyes to the others, Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"Where were you," Ayumi asked tentatively, "Why didn't you run with the rest of us?"

"What did you do to that guy," Eri asked, "Why are you clothes so torn?"

"Why are you carrying that sword," Yuka asked, "Did you _hurt_ him?"

"Do you know who it was that attacked Kagome," Houjo asked.

"He he he." _How to explain this?_


	6. Chapter 5

I know, I know…it has taken me sometime to complete this chapter of my story, although, it may not provide much to where this story is going. I know most of you are reading this to find out where my story is going to lead, I am sorry if I disappoint in any way—really, I do not mean to. I have been writing this for awhile and needed to post it, but I feel a writers block coming on (I really hope that I don't get blocked; or if I do, that it doesn't last long). This chapter is short—well, shorter than the others; and its more that a brief interlude into the lives of the characters and the grounding of the story. What the story will turn out to be, I am still unsure.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 5**

They had been going for one week now, but there were no other attacks on them. Not that it would have mattered from what she had seen of Sesshoumaru's strength; he could have easily dispatched any who came, except Naraku, whom he would have liked to stretch the pain he would have caused.

They had only stopped three times in the past seven days. Kagura's wounds had now healed somewhat; there was only a minor soreness and small healing cuts on her body now. Kohaku was also doing better, not much, but better nonetheless.

He still could not move on his own very skillfully, but he could sit-up on his own on his own strength. He rode on the demon dragon and at times Rin joined him. Rin took care of his treatment with Sesshoumaru watching carefully. He might not have been seeing everything they did, but he knew everything that transpired between them. Kohaku knew this too and every move he made was deliberate, nothing to incite the demon lord's wrath.

Rin, as always, had no fear. She attempted to get Kohaku to converse. He did not respond in kind, so to speak, but he did not stop her from trying. Like today… "How are you feeling," she shkeshhish Hshdishnoshanshershacsh "shilshacshngshI she.sht shs been awhile since your medicine. Just a little more time and I'll have some ready for you. Sesshoumaru-sama will stop soon."

Kagura had learned to expect her to say that. One reason was from what he had told her that night and another was also from the experience from the past week. Most of the time Kohaku had been healing, Kagura had been observing. Although an outsider could not tell, someone whom had a chance to view all contact, would see Rin _was_ a demon princess.

It would be interesting how all this turned out. How all turned out…

Speaking of which…_What was she going do? _She understood Sesshoumaru staked his claim. He did more than just stake his claim. He had not said much the next day either, but then again this was Sesshoumaru she was thinking of.

"We will stop here for now," Kagura turned to the dragon where Rin and Kohaku sat. Rin was sliding down, a knowing look on her face. Kohaku had a look of slight surprise; the young girl had been right.

Kohaku stared down at Kagura. He had yet to understand what was expected of him. He understood that something was wanted of him by Sesshoumaru—which he could only think of only one reason. Sesshoumaru had not approached him; actually, the demon lord showed no signs of even paying Kohaku any mind, except to make sure nothing happen to the human girl that traveled with him.

Although the demon showed no outward sign of any affection to the girl, the way he became tense and watchful when she tended the boy's wound was a sign of sorts.

"Do you need assistance?" Kohaku looked to Kagura again and hesitated.

"Leave him," Sesshoumaru was at her side. The demon did not look to him but guided Kagura away.

"If you need help, I'll help you," said the young girl, "Sesshoumaru-sama is just worried about Kagura-sama. He doesn't want her to overexert herself."

Kohaku pushed away her helping hand. Looking to the demon, he noticed the look Sesshoumaru gave him. He turned back to the girl, "No, I do not need your help."

"Ungrateful brat," said the green little man.

"Jaken," the girl scolded. She turned to Kohaku and said as he slid down from the dragon's back. "Don't worry about him; he's always such a stick-in-the-mud." Kohaku turned to the girl, masking the pain that coursed through his body when he had his feet on the ground. "You see, you should have let me help you; you would not be in such pain."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, "Water is needed. Jaken knows the way." He turned to Kagura, "You will be able to wash also."

"Right," Rin replied, then ran up to Kagura, grabbed her hand and began pulling her after a grumbling Jaken. Soon they were out of sight.

The girl was a mystery. _How did she know_, Kohaku thought. "She sees and understands a lot more than you might think," the demon lord had come to stand behind him.

Kohaku turned to face him, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru knew the question was to not asked to explain his observation on Rin's character, but just said, "I do not need to explain to you, boy, my actions and the reasons for those actions."

Kohaku looked in the direction the women had gone out to. Sesshoumaru also looked in the same direction and then continued, "Rin is growing up. She will longer be a child, if ever she was one." He paused. "There is another thing that Tenseiga can also do; it can grant immortality." Kohaku turned sharply to Sesshoumaru…_immortality_. "It is not in the sense that you think. You can still be killed, although, the only way that you could be killed is by cutting off your head.

"Your body will age until it reaches its prime age. For you, it might be around the age of twenty-five to twenty-eight. Rin will age to from twenty to twenty-three. Your body will heal all wounds except for the fatal decapitation."

"What do you want of me? You saved me for a reason."

"I have many reasons," Kohaku had almost crossed the line again, "The only one you should worry about is that you are to protect her with your life, if need be."

"Her?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku critically and then passed a cup to Kohaku. "Drink." Then turning away from Kohaku thought he was not going to be told and brought the cup to his lips. "My daughter, Rin."

Kohaku almost choked; Sesshoumaru paid him no mind. The demon thinks of the human girl…"Your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru turned dark eyes onto Kohaku, but there was no need to actually say the words, the look in his eyes said enough. It was the only answer he gave and it was all that was needed.

Behind him Jaken and Rin were returning with the water. "We're back!"

"Where is Kagura?"

"She said she was going to stay a little longer in the water," when she had finished, Sesshoumaru took off toward the spring.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where…" Jaken wanted to go after him, but, "Hey, what are you doing, Rin? Let me go."

"You have to help me," Rin said as she held onto Jaken haori.

Jaken stopped struggling and looked up to the young girl, "Help you with what?"

"Dinner, of course."

"I'll help." They turned towards Kohaku who has been standing near then dragon watching to two bickering people. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do," Rin asked dumfounded.

"To help with supper," he cleared.

"Oh…Oh, no!"

"No," Kohaku and Jaken asked taken aback.

"No, Kohaku is injured," she then said to Jaken, "Go gather some wood for a fire."

"What!"

"Go, Jaken," Rind said dangerously sweet.

"Fine, fine, fine," Jaken sang as he went into the surrounding woods to get the firewood.

"He doesn't always act that way," Kohaku asked.

"Yes," Rin huffed then caught herself, "How do you feel? Better now."

"Yes, thank you." He looked to the girl. The demon lord had called the girl his daughter. It was particular.

"I'm glad. You seemed to have been in great pain earlier."

"No, it was not so bad. I have had worse."

"Oh, that's good…not about you having worse…about it not be as bad as others…well, I'm sorry that you have had worse…" Rin had stopped gathering the things she needed to begin the preparations for supper and had gone off speaking never finding the right thing to say. She gave up trying, "You're not in pain?"

"No, your father gave me a cup of the medicine."

"My f…" Rin turned to face him, but he had come to her and kneeled beside her—it seemed to take some effort. "No one has ever said that to me."

Kohaku just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What is it you are going to make?"

"Oh, yes, right," she began getting the things ready and had not been paying attention, but suddenly, Kohaku turned. When she turned to see what had happened, Kohaku's hitachi was at Jaken's neck.

Jaken was shocked still, "Wha…what…do…do you think you are doing?"

Kohaku brought the weapon down and turned back to help Rin with supper.

"Hey, I was talking to you, brat!"

Rin also ignored him, "Bring the wood over, Jaken, and start the fire."

* * *

He walked slowly to the bank of the stream. His body tensed as the water rippled around her. Her hair was unbound and floated in the water, haloing around her head. He watched her for a few moments more until she finally noticed him.

Kagura jumped up staring up at Sesshoumaru angrily, but then she noticed that her chest was exposed. She covered them with crossed arms and squatted into the water. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru just looked on, no emotion on his face. "I thought I would have some privacy for some time."

"It's dangerous to be out alone," he said, "Naraku wants you both to destroy you and to make sure the secret you hold stays a secret."

Kagura gasped in shock, "I…w…what?"

"I do not need to hear it. It is yours to keep as you see fit."

After a few minutes of surprised silence, Kagura noticed she was still quite exposed to him. She glared at him as he only lifted an eyebrow, "Are you going to leave so that I may finish?"

"It's dangerous," was all he repeated, but, after a few moments of glaring from Kagura, he turned and began walking back towards the forest's tree border. When he had disappeared through the foliage, she sighed contentedly letting the water wash the worries away.

She knew that, yes, it was dangerous—not only for her, but for Kohaku, too. Although, at this time Naraku might not know that Kohaku lived—as far as he knew, Sesshoumaru had destroyed Kohaku—if any other his "offspring" where to come after her, they would find a living Kohaku and report it directly to Naraku. Then Naraku would immediately send someone to retrieve the boy; she would not matter, except to kill her off and make certain that the secret she kept was not ever spoken out to Naraku's enemies.

_But Sesshoumaru would protect her_, she thought, _he had said so_. She shook her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts. It never entered her head that when Sesshoumaru spoke—since it was only rarely that he did speak—that what he said was not to be taken lightly nor ever to be thought a lie or joke. "I really must not put all my trust is someone else. As always, I will be alone in the matters of my battles."

"This is not just your battle only," a deep voice said behind her.

Kagura startled and turned to find herself face to face (well, as near as she could be with the tall demon standing before her) with the man from her thoughts. He was also disrobed, the water lapping at his waist.

As she looked up to him, she stuttered a response, "Wha…wha…what are…" Sesshoumaru ignored her and bent down and placed his lips against hers causing her to forget all that that had been going through her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello, readers, I know it has been awhile since I posted anything new. Sorry. Issues came up and I had a slight road block in my thought processing for this story. I know where I want to got, I just need to think on how to get there without making this story too short and obtuse or long and boring. Please be patient, the story will continue and hopefully it is to your liking.

Disclaimers: All standards apply. Not my original characters, but the story is mine.

**Chapter 6**

They had reached their destination a week previously. This had given them time to rest and relax—as much as could be done with Naraku still out there.

Right now, Kagura sat out on the veranda watching as Kohaku practiced his katas. Rin sat beside her, also watching Kohaku avidly.

Sesshoumaru was not there at the moment, as he had not been at the same time each day for the past week since coming to the manor.

Manor.

That seemed odd. Sesshoumaru was lord of a manor. Humans roamed the location freely with the lowly demons that also seemed to call the manor home.

When they had arrived they had been greeted by some of these demons—no humans had approached the lord—and began immediately giving updates of what was happening around the area. Sesshoumaru had continued walking, not seeming to pay too much attention at such trivial matters.

When they entered the main building, Rin had stopped just inside holding onto Kagura making her stop also. Kohaku had also stopped but continued when Sesshoumaru stated a flat, "Come boy." When Jaken made also to follow, he was held back with a "Jaken, make sure they he meant Kagura and Rin are settled."

Frozen for a moment mid-step, Jaken finally stammered a, "Yes, milord." Soon Sesshoumaru and Kohaku disappeared behind a corner with the earlier demon congregation. A moment later a female demon approached the three with a group of human servants.

"Ah, Jaken, so nice to see you again," the demoness said dulcetly, "And whom do we have here with the young mistress."

"Humph," Jaken began annoyed, either with whom he spoke to or whom he was going to speak about could not be determined. He seemed to have the same disdainful look for both demons.

"Kishiookami, this is Kagura," Rin interrupted. "She saved me from a bad demon."

"Lady Rin, did you get yourself into trouble again," Kishiookami said as she looked over Kagura. When she seemed to have come to a decision, she looked towards the corner where Sesshoumaru had disappeared. A short moment later she turned and asked Kagura and Rin to follow her.

Stopping a short time later, the demoness stood in front of a door. Rin walked forward and then turning towards Kagura, spoke, "You can go with Kishiookami; she will show you where you can freshen up."

Some of the congregation of human servants followed her in, closing the door after them.

"This way, if you please, milady," said Kishiookami. Kagura snapped at the title used and begin to follow the demon again. After turning another corner a few yards away, they came to a corridor that ended in a large door. A human jumped forward and opened the fusama. Kishiookami guided the hesitant Kagura.

Finally making her decision—it could not hurt—Kagura stepped into a large suite. She studied the interior. The current room she was in seemed to be some sort of sitting room. It had a large table in the center with cushions to sit on set around it. There was not much more other than a few tables with oil lamps set on them.

A servant walked to the left and opened another set of fusama. The raised area that she seemed to have opened up also was almost bare but seemed to be a sleeping area. Other than a few tables with lamps here and there and a closet, there was nothing else. The servant went into the closet and began taking out what seemed to be a futon. With another's help she gently laid it in the center on the tatami mats. It was a large, comfortable, and inviting futon.

Very inviting.

Kagura was tempted to go directly into that room, but resisted when she heard another servant walk to the end of the sitting room and open the shoji screens on that end. What was shown brought her a sense of tranquility that she had never felt in all her life; she was tired of following orders and the fighting. A garden sat beyond the porch that seemed to promise that what she now longed for. _Stop it, Kagura_, she chided herself, _Nothing is ever as tranquil as it seems_.

Coming back to the attention of what was going on in the room, she watched as yet another servant walked to the right and opened another set of fusama doors of another area. This area did not have the tatami mats as the main and sleeping areas had. Only hardwood covered the floor around what seemed to be a raised area. Her question of why it had no mats was soon answered when the servant opened the shoji screens in that area to reveal some new servants waiting to bringing in buckets of steaming water and pouring it into what was obviously a yokujou.

Kagura looked to the left at the inviting futon being prepared then to the inviting bath that was also being readied. She was unsure of what was more inviting, but the decision of what was to be done first seemed to have already been decided for her.

She startled when she felt hands upon her clothing, attempting to release the bindings. She stared down at the human that dared to touch her and jerked away quickly. "Do not touch me, human," she said scathingly.

"She was only to disrobe so that you may bathe, milady," Kishiookami explained, "You must disrobe in order to bathe, unless you prefer to bathe in your garments." Kagura turned to the demon and narrowed her eyes in agitation. "Very well, milady," she said with a sigh.

Clapping her hands, the room cleared of the human servants quickly. Some tarried awhile as they set some robes and towels into the proper places to be gotten to when the bathing was complete; Kishiookami stayed.

Kagura stared at her, upset that she had gotten her to give a reaction to all that was going on around her. She quickly turned her head away haughtily realizing that this was also a reaction to what the demoness was doing. "What are you still doing here?"

"I shall remain, milady. Milord would be most upset if I were to leave you to your own ministrations when you obviously could not do so without causing you some pain, considering your wounds."

Kagura turned her head again towards the demon angrily, but Kishiookami ignored the looked and stepped forward. "How could…"

"It is my job as head servant to notice such small details." Kishiookami had begun to unwrap the confused wind demon of her sash. Finally realizing what was being done, Kagura made to step back again, but realized she could not as Kishiookami held onto her opened robes. Kishiookami sighed again but held tight. "Please, milady, you must permit me to help."

Kagura attempted to swat the hands away. Even though she healed much faster than humans, she was still weakened compared to other demons. "I do not need your help!"

Another sigh. "If you do not permit me to help and be docile, you will cause me to use force. I do not wish to submit you to that, seeing as you are already injured and the lord would be angry." Kagura was about to yell conferring that he would be angry for the treatment of his guest in this manner, but Kishiookami continued, "He would be angry, but would understand. Yet, I would still rather not have him angry."

Kagura stilled at that for a moment as if she was unsure if the demoness did not have the right of it. While in that stupor, though, Kishiookami continued and finished undressing the guest. Wrapping Kagura in a robe lightly, she ushered the demon in the bathing area. "Please, milady, if you would sit," Kishiookami simply said. Having the robe removed, Kagura sat down upon the bathing stool and waited patiently.

Using the washcloth the servants had brought in, Kishiookami washed Kagura's battered body—gently in the areas that were still tender. Kagura, lulled by the gentle movements, thought of all that had happened and what seemed to be occurring now.

During the week that it had taken them to arrive at the manor, it had seemed that, although, Sesshoumaru's ultimate goal of defeating Naraku for using him and endangering his ward, his goal at the moment was returning to the manor with Rin and Kagura to project them. Sesshoumaru had not seemed to care concerning this issue when it was just Rin (perhaps it was much easier to keep track of the lone human girl). In many of the battles that he had with the minions of Naraku, the girl would make herself quite scarce, never making an appearance until after the fight was concluded. There also seemed to be times when Sesshoumaru would disappear from the picture all together. _Could he have been here? Brought the little girl for some reason or other to this manor, this protected palace?_

The manor.

That was another mystery. Sesshoumaru was lord of a manor, quite a large manor. This was not information that Naraku ever shared with her. _Or could it be that he did not know of this location?_

As if reading her thoughts, the servant spoke, "This manor is protected by a special spell." Kagura did not react. "At a time, this manor was the main in many of Sesshoumaru's farther manors that were part of his Western lands. With the passing of his farther, most of the lands passed into Sesshoumaru's hands as he was the oldest son. The lord, for his own reasons, kept this one. The spell that was placed on this manor is very strong. Should any human servants decide to leave the manor, the existence of this place would be stripped from their memory. In its place will be a memory of their own making and the life that was lead in this manor will seem as if it was a dream.

"The conditions of the spell are different for the demons of this location," she continued with the talking and scrubbing, "All demons here are loyal bound to serve the lord, the lord's family, and the manor. Should any demon attempt to betray the lord, the lord's family, or manor, the demon will find himself punished in the worst possible way in which he could think possible."

Kagura listened attentively, even though it did not seem that she was not paying any at all. If any thoughts did cross her mind, it was that she could not understand why she was being told this information. _Why would she inform me_, Kagura thought, _I am not of any importance and I am certainly not Sesshoumaru's vassal._

Again, as she could read her mind, Kishiookami said flatly, "This information was given also to Lady Rin when she first came to this manor." Kagura's mind was again left stunned. "It is Lord Sesshoumaru's wish that you also be told this."

_I did not see you speak with_ _Sesshoumaru_, Kagura thought. "No, I did not speak to the Lord," Kishiookami replied. Kagura realized that she had actually spoken out loud; she fell silent again. Behind her Kishiookami shook her head, she was going to be a tough one. Kishiookami finished with the washing of Kagura's body and directed the demon to the yokujou.

As Kagura sank gratefully into the soothing hot water, not minding the slight stinking from her few open cuts—the pain was nothing compared to the pain she had first endured after the battle with Naraku—Kishiookami walked into the main area. At the doorway, she opened the door and beckoned two servants to attend her. Entering the second room off the main area, Kishiookami directed the servants to complete the setting of the bedding and bed cloths. She closely watched them as if they would make a mistake in the preparing of the bed.

Kagura, finally allowing herself to relax slightly; then soon finding she was quite tired, soon began drifting off to sleep. Feeling a light touch on her shoulder, she startled awake and stared at Kishiookami. Having been relaxed by the soothing bathe, she forgot that she did not trust or that she was angry at the demoness for the treatment she received. Kagura stepped out of the yokujou and Kishiookami, using the drying cloths that the servants had left, began drying her carefully. Once completely dried, Kishiookami wrapped Kagura in a light kimono.

"Leave," Kagura heard him say from the doorway. Kishiookami bowed to her lord and left the suite.

Kagura turned around and stared at Sesshoumaru. I _don't understand any of this_. She could not see what he was thinking or feeling—not that she was ever able to tell—and it was extremely frustrating as she was more confused now more than ever. In the main area, he now stood facing the opened shoji screens.

Kagura approached him hesitantly. When she stood a few feet from him, he turned to face her, searching her face. When he seemed to have his answer, he returned to his previous stance. About to speak, Kagura closed her mouth when he spoke, "You should rest."

She knew even should she ask her question she would not get any answer; he had effectively close any discussion for tonight. Sighing, she did as was ordered. Walking to the next room where the servants had set up the bedding, she laid down. Again, thinking of all the things that had occurred since the battle, she did not think she would fall asleep easily.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru heard her breathing ease as sleep overtook her again. It was then, when he no longer had the thought of the safety of his party that the thoughts that he had been avoiding began to be thought of.

There was Rin.

A human he had accepted responsibility for, thus making her the daughter of a demon. A human demon princess. She was willful and stubborn, but kindhearted and accepting. She had trailed after him; he had been the one that had to adjust to her. With Rin it had been easy, eventually—considering his nature. It was her nature, he guessed, but it was that that made him worry about her. She accepted Kohaku with no qualms, yet could not believe that Kohaku would harm her, which almost happened at the stream. She would have been hurt had he not appeared when he did because she had also accepted Kohaku as having a true heart.

That brings the question of Kohaku.

He had granted only the wish of Rin—which he had ever yet to deny any of them. Kohaku followed the will of his master, one whom he had been battling since Naraku had thought to use him as a puppet—he was no one puppet; he was the master. But, as he thought of things a little more, Kohaku had turned out not to be a puppet either. He followed Naraku to bid time and knowledge. Kohaku, even if he did not believe what Rin believed concerning the trueness of Kohaku's heart, was an intelligent young man. It was because of this and the fact that Kohaku seemed to have a slight friendly affection towards Rin, that he allowed the boy to protect Rin. And, though he had given Kohaku that which he would never give to another, Kohaku had yet to gain his full trust. Kohaku would continue fighting with him because the end would be beneficial to Kohaku also.

Kohaku was fighting to be free—the same as Kagura—and he could not be free while Naraku lived.

That leaves Kagura.

He could not understand it completely.

_Why?_ With Rin it had been easier to understand and, hopefully, protect himself from happening again—she was human and he loathed humans—but it had happened again. More subtly than previously, although still happening. He could not understand also why he did what he had done. Knowing her, even being aware of what was to come, he was unsure if he could get Kagura to accept his help and stay at the manor; she is like the wind and cannot be tamed or controlled.

_But it could be directed._

Sesshoumaru turned from the garden scene and walked to the room where she lay. Filtered moonlight fell through the shoji screens, illuminating her face delicately. She was stubborn, willful, and independent. It was those same characteristics that he worried would bring her to harm are also what drew him to her. It had been similar occurrence with Rin with her fearlessness of being near and with him.

Again, he slipped into the thoughts that Inuyasha had made him think about. Mate.

Yes, he had claimed her, but the claim could not be true unless she acknowledged that claim also. And that she ignored, not denying it or acknowledging it. For now though, he would keep her safe—as much as she would let him do. This manor was the best place to do it; but would she stay.

It mattered not now, however, he was set on a coarse; and once he was set on a coarse, there was nothing, not even death, that would become an obstacle.

Sliding out of his outer kimonos, he slid beside the demoness, who cuddled deeper into the warmth of the demon lord's body. As his eyes fell, the glow of moonlight glowed in his eyes. _Yes, the wind can be directed._


End file.
